Currently, cash pickups and drop-offs for cash handling devices are performed by an armored carrier on a regularly scheduled basis. Clients may be scheduled for armored carrier service three times per week such as, for example, on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday during an agreed upon window of time. There is little flexibility to change the days and/or times of armored carrier service without harsh financial costs. This model has been sufficient in the past due to the fact that a bagged deposit was prepared by the client each day, and for security and reconciliation purposes it was necessary to have those bags picked up in a timely manner. However, with cash handling devices capable of being connected to a bank network, pre-bagged deposits are no longer required.
Rather, the client may deposit funds directly into the local cash handling device. Upon deposit into the cash handling device, the funds may become the responsibility of the bank. Additionally, the client's corporate operation may immediately access the deposit information to perform reconciliation to daily sales. Because availability of information may be immediate and the money in the cash handling device is secure, there is no longer the need to remove cash from the client location in a timely manner.